The Scarlet Letter Box
by Eliral
Summary: Keeping up with expectations is difficult. But there are many ways to reach those expectations. Join the moon theater performers as they get ready for a the next show. Featuring sources from the outside. But the road to another successful show is not easy.
1. Chapter 1

My first hit.

Three word practically synonymous with success for a rising star, a talented painter, a passionate author or a proud theater owner, one of which is me.

Buster Moon.

But with success comes expectations. With expectations comes demand, longing, anticipation and, most of all, stress. If you were to be some Shakespeare on 5 hour energy, you could crank out success after success like it's nothing. However if you're an ordinary animal like me, you need a different approach. Yes, I've written my own share of stage plays but experience has told me that I have a long road of improvement in front of me. It makes me really wonder.

That concert. What, besides the talent, was the pull factor. Was it the money? No, I don't think so. Could it be... The opportunity? The chance at stardom? The common relatable performers? Most likely. Who doesn't want to see the hidden talent among them? How could I do that again without another competition?

"Good evening Mr Moon!" A large gray figure entered my field of view, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh hello Meena! Everything going alright? Nice of you to visit!" Finally I stood up from my chair and began walking around my office. "I haven't had the chance to call all of you."

"Actually, that's why I'm here. Everyone is at the pizza place down the street and we were wondering if you wanted to come join us." Meena poked her head out of Buster's office to look at Ms Crawley. "Would you like to join us too?"

"Oh yes dear, let me just go find my purse and I'll be right there." Ms Crawley began looking around her desk. "It's nice to know everyone is still in touch." Buster mused. "Except Mike, I'm guessing."

The group of three walked down the street, chatting lively among themselves. They made their way into the pizza parlor and quickly found the rest of the group and, as expected, no Mike. "Hello everyone. It's great to see you all. How have you been?"

"It's been great, Buster!" Rosita smiled. Buster had insisted being on first name basis with all his age-mates after the show. "The kids have been getting more and more curious about my Goldberg machines. Norman has been more careful around the house now too."

"I got offered a few gigs, mostly covers but sometimes I use a few of my own." Ash said browsing the pizza menu. "I've been looking into recording them but all that paperwork is going to be the worse."

"I've been asked for a photo shoot!." Gunther shifted excitedly. "They're gonna see all my outfits and stuff and it's gonna be super mega awesome! They want to use the theater for it."

"So I heard. I got the letter so remind me to sign it later." Buster looked at Johnny. "And you big fella? Anything new to report on? Maybe your dad? Or the mechanics shop?" He nudged the gorilla's arm as he spoke.

"Wot? Oh uh yeah. The shop's fine and so is mah dad." Johnny looked down at his hand before quickly changing the subject. "So Mr Moon? What's gonna be done at the theater? Anything new in the works?"

"Well... No... Not really." Buster paused as soon as the waiter showed up. While everyone placed their order, Buster raked his brain for a plan. "Okay, I'll be very honest. I have no idea what to do. Right now, the Moon Theater has everyone's attention. No doubt that the next performance will get a lot of people. People who will expect something good. Something as good as the show. An opportunity that cannot go to waste. I'm afraid my writing can use a lot of improvement."

"Then let someone else do it." Ash drank some of her drink before continuing. "If you don't want to waste the opportunity, then give it to someone else." The performers stared at Ash for a solid while before she took a deep sigh. "Look. The competition got everyone's attention because besides all the money, people want to get famous. If you let someone else write a script, obviously they'll work hard on it because their name is on it and they'll get attention for it. Maybe they become famous for it."

"Ash has a point. You could let people submit scripts. Writing may not be your strength but you do have an eye for what works and what doesn't." Rosita looked at Buster. "It probably didn't work with the other productions because you wrote them and everyone is a little biased towards their own creation."

"An eye? Well, I'm not sure." Johnny quickly cut off Buster. "Mr Moon, you made me play the piano, which turned out to be a good idea. You paired Gunther and Rosita, which made the best opening ever! You let Meena sing without being absolutely sure that she could. All good choices! Except turning Ash into a pop princess but that was a misjudge of character. Point is, you know what works."

"Maybe you guys are right. We should... I know! How about we open a submit box and every so months we pick one to do, now it just needs a name. Something common with drama or theater. Maybe..." Buster mused. Rosita turned to her purse and took out a piece of paper and pen and began writing. "Come on everyone call things out! I'll write them."

"Shakespeare's spot?" "Casanova?" "Chance to play?" While the group went around and added their own names, some of them sillier than the others. The pizza came and the slices went. The pen and paper went around and everyone wrote. Buster sat back as he read the entire list before seeing the one favored.

"All in favor for 'The Scarlet Letter Box' say I."


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ All right guys! Ready to hand these out?" Buster looked at the stacks of yellow orange paper, feeling a bit of nostalgia hit him. He grabbed one from the stack and read it for what he felt was the hundredth time and smiled. From the corner of his eyes he could see the show family leave excitedly with stacks in hand and read the flyer again.

 _INTRODUCING: THE SCARLET LETTER BOX_

Johnny drove around dropping off everyone at their first stop before making his way to the suburbs. Once there he properly rolled down all his windows before he buckled himself in and slammed his foot down the accelerator. He sang Crocodile Rock as loud as he could as he watched the ads fly out of the windows of his car. He sped up as much as he could and ignored all the insult thrown his way. He just couldn't hide the excitement. Yes, he was more of a singer but no one could deny a new challenge? Not him! Who knew what kinds of scripts could come in.

 _GET YOUR SCRIPT CHOSEN_

An old galapagos turtle chuckles at the passing truck before being hit in the face with one of the flyers. As he pulls the flyer off his face, he scans it quickly before giving a large smile. He knows exactly who would love to try.

 _BE THE DIRECTOR, YOU'RE IN FULL CONTROL_

Gunther and Rosita walked from community center to community center. Seeing the excited faces of the art clubs and theater lovers made them happy. They began chatting among themselves about the possible submissions. Would some submit a romance? An exciting thriller? A complex mystery? Who would play in it? Will they truely

 _RULES FOLLOW BELOW:_

A tiger walks out of a meeting for a bookclub and smiles down at the latest selection. Looking at the passing Rosita and Gunther, their eyes met the orange yellow paper on the corkboard. After scanning the page, a smile formed before running off. Presumably home.

 _PHYSICAL COPIES ONLY_

Ash made her way around different cafe's and bar's she knew of. She felt pretty good seeing all the art, music and theater snobs' faces light up. She even stuck a few flyers on walls she was allowed to and on walls she wasn't. Her trip wasn't all bliss though. After seeing the duo hand in hand, she deviously turned them into unsuspecting walking billboards.

 _ORIGINAL WORKS ONLY_

A zorse smiled as the group at the table chatted happily. The scarlet letter box was more then just good news. Was Buster really this confident in the talents of the common folk? Well good. Maybe it was time to get the ink flowing.

 _ONLY PLOT RELATED EXPLICIT CONTENT ALLOWED_

Meena sang ballad after ballad on the street corner she chose. After singing on stage in front of a crowd, which in turn was broadcasted city wide, sure did wonders for your she still nervous? Absolutely. Did that stop her? Not anymore. She smiled as she saw people getting excited at the flyers. Some of them only taking one so they could get her autograph but still.

 _MUST BE TYPED OUT_

A grumpy chinchilla harshly took a flyer from Meena as she stormed home. They were crazy! No one would reject a masterpiece like this! No one! They had no vision! Their standards were garbage! Non-existent! They would regret everything! And by the looks of this flyer, revenge would come soon!

 _PREFERABLY IN ENGLISH_

Ms Crawley placed her fan behind the stack of papers as her and Buster watched them fly out the window. The first time he was concerned but it was clear how effective this actually was. With the job done, Ms Crawley sat back down and began on her set of paperwork. Buster smiled and began to walk around the theater. He could see it already, the first master piece on this stage after years. And...

 _THE SCARLET LETTER BOX IS LOCATED AT 551 ECHO DRIVE_

And being viewed by Nana Noodleman. The cherry on top of this beautiful entire cake to themselves. Two pairs of eyes looked at the flyer. One pair excited as the other pair looked at it bored. Although they were thinking about the same thing. Fame. They missed they mark for the singing competition but these quokka never give up!

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. The document got deleted not once but three times and in my anger I didn't rewrite it sooner.**


End file.
